Forbidden Love
by WarriorsWrites
Summary: Leopardstar is revived as her final wish was to become her mother. However, what happens when three are fighting for her love? Who is her true love? And whoever it is, is it forbidden? What happens when Badgerpaw accidently falls in love with his best friend who is a medcine cat...from a different clan? Will he choose his clan, or his family?
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

Chapter 1

"Please...you've served Riverclan for so many moons. We couldn't ask for a better leader!" She whimpered tearfully. " _I_ couldn't ask for a better leader.

"No." I said firmly, my voice trembling as I gasped for air. "Mistyfoot, I've always believed in you. I've made my mistakes." I said, my eyes growing full of emotion as I remembered regretfully joining Tigerclan. I only joined because of Tigerstar...he was handsome, strong, hardwired, and...oh great starclan you did it again! He's evil! Though, he would've made an excellent father to the kits I've always dreamed of having. Oh Starclan, you knew I wanted to become a mother! Give me another chance! "But you've always stood strong. You will be the perfect leader for Riverclan. Riverclan now looks up to you, it is now your duty to serve this clan well as you have done for countless moons."

"Oh Leopardstar…"

"Don't you worry about me. I am going to Starclan, where I will watch over and guide you and our clan."

I took one last shaky breath, and let my body go limp. Without the ability to open my eyes, I felt a presence nearby. It smelt of a Riverclan cat but...who? Perhaps Riverstar, the very first leader of Riverclan? What an honor!

"Hello?" I squeaked. But what responded to my mew was not as expected. Instead, I heard a whole ton of meows beside me, and then following that;

"Aww she's so cute! She's like a mini leopard, with her yellow fur, green emerald eyes, black dots, ears and tail!" Meowed a feminine voice adoringly.

"How about we name her Leopardkit?" Suggested a male voice. He added on, amused, "And the noisy one next to her Parrotkit."

"Aww, my too little fierce animals!" Purred the same female voice.

What was going on!? I am supposed to be in Starclan, not the Riverclan nursery! I am a leader, how dare they address me as Leopard _kit_!?

I couldn't even open my eyes a crack, but I arched my back and let out a threatening hiss! Or so I thought, for what only came out was small weak hiss.

"No need to fuss Leopardkit!" Soothed the female cat. She laid down beside me and curled up with me, and the weird meowing bundle beside me.

A moon later, I've adjusted to my new life. My mother was Cheetahpelt, a brown cat with yellow spots. She's Mistystar's deputy. My father, Crowmoon a blue cat with black highlights, had died of a flipping TREE short after my birth. And my brother was, yes, Parrotkit. Parrotkit was a calico cat with brown eyes. I feel like I've been having deja vu almost every day, as though I've been through more than I can remember...

Pumakit, a black cat with yellow eyes, comes to the nursery from time to time to play moss ball with me and Parrotkit, and moss ball is surprisingly more fun than I remember. Pumakit is two moons old and tons of fun to hang around with. She likes to play mouse with me, and is way more fun than Parrotkit who is just ungrateful for everything! I can't wait until Silvermouse has her kits, they'll be so fun to play with!

"Leopardkit! Want to be my deputy?" Called out Pumakit enthusiastically.

"You're deputy? No way! You're going to be my deputy!" I teased.

Pumakit rolled her eyes. "In your dreams!" She then balanced herself upon a rock big enough to hold her weight. "May all cats old enough to swim in the lake, gather beneath my rock for a clan meeting! Today, Leopardkit will be renamed Leopardstar, and we'll both be leaders!"

Leopardstar? That rang a bell. As though I've heard it before, but from where?

Playing along, I raised my chin with pride. "Thank you Pumastar." Shock, following anger, then fell upon my face. My tail tip pointed at the elders. "Oh no! Windclans invading!"

We both let out a playful shriek as we raced towards the elders. We dived on top of there fur, and I let out a fearsome battle cry. "Windclan invaders! Surrender now, or we'll claw your pelts off!"

Bushtail rolled his eyes. "Or what, you'll annoy us to death?" his gaze then grew softer. "Silly kits, we're too fat to be Windclan warriors, they're as skinny as sticks!"

I tried to imagine Windclan warriors attacking, but I couldn't help not laughing at the idea as stick cats being as deadly as our warriors.

Tigerbelly ignored Bushtail, and let her eyes go round with fear. "Please, don't hurt us! You're far too strong compared to us!"

Pumakit looked pleased, and she puffed out her chest. "Alright, we'll let you free this time." She then added on with a growl, "But don't ever mess with Riverclan."

Pumakit's sister, Sandkit, who looked completely different than Pumakit, with pale fur and white highlights, hopped on over to us. "Mama wants us now Pumakit."

~Four moons later~

I've spoken with Silvermouses kits once or twice, but today I was going to properly introduce myself. They were now two moons old, and I've never even acknowledged them! Feeling guilty, I padded over to her two kits, Icekit and Waterkit. Icekit was a white cat with blue icy eyes, and Waterkit had the most bizarre design I'd ever seen. He had a white pelt with blue legs, tail, eyes, and ears.

"Hello Icykit, Waterkit." I said, confident. "I'm Leopardkit."

Icykit said nothing, but Waterkit replied bubbling with happiness. "Hello, hello, hello! Pumakit has told me so much about you! About how you're funny, awesome, and like, super nice! She also said she couldn't ask for a better friend! She _also_ said-"

"Pumakit really said all that about me?" I gasped. My face grew pink. I was flattered! Pumakit was also an awesome friend, I thought of her as a sibling more than Parrotkit, who never comforted or played with me. The more I thought of it, Pumakit was like a sibling, friend, and a mother too me! She would laugh with me, play with me, and cry with me.

"Uh, yeah?" Replied Waterkit, tilting his head.

I smiled. "How nice of her. Hey, wanna play moss ball?"

He looked at me as though I grew an extra head.

"Don't worry, I can teach you." I said, amused.

(Next Chapter coming soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Pumapaw! Sandpaw!" Cheered Riverclan. Pumapaw rose her chin, her chest puffed out. Sandpaw, on the other hand, shrunk down, blushing.

"PUMAPAW!" I cheered, making sure my cheer was loudest of all. Some cats turned there heads to me. Giving my chest a few embarrassed licks, I added on. "Sandpaw! Yay!"

Pumapaw strutted over to me, her eyes swelling with pride.

"Hello, Puma _paw._ " I said giggling.

"Hello youngster." She joked, rolling her eyes. Her look was than softer. "You'll be next. But good luck getting a better mentor than me! I've got the worst mentor ever...Breezefoot."

"Great Starclan, please don't end up as grouchy as him!"

She swiped my ear playfully. "I won't. Maybe."

She then sprinted off, about to tour the territory. As much as I wanted to be named Leopardpaw already, I still felt happy for her. Turning back to the nursery, I didn't really know who to play with. Mayne Parrotkit? I doubt he'd want to play with me but, it was worth a try. I silently padded to his lazy body, curled up in the nursery.

"Hey...Parrotkit?" I whispered, excitement lighting up my green eyes.

He turned around, his face facing me. It was his first time acknowledging me in days.

"Um...do you maybe want to play moss ball with me?" I asked, my happiness draining as I saw anger collect in his glaring brown eyes. He let out a low growl.

"Or we can play mouse?" His hiss grew louder. "Or, erm...we could play, uh... Riverclan versus Thunderclan?"

He arched his back and let out a threatening hiss, a sound I didn't know my five moon old brother could make. I dashed out the nursery in fear, sprinting straight towards my mother, who was eating a shrew.

"Cheetahpelt!" I squeaked. She glanced up at me. "Parrotkits being scary!"

She rolled her eyes. "Not again…" As she headed for the nursery, I caught eye of Waterkit. Of course! I could play with Icekit and Waterkit!

As if Waterkit had read my thoughts, he invited me over to play.

"Hello Leopardpaw. Are you ready to receive your medicine cat name?" Whispered Icekit, with a mysterious touch to her tone.

My eyes widened with surprise. Me and Pumakit-paw-had always pretended to be leaders. Maybe it'll be fun to be a medicine cat though?

"Yes." I whispered.

"Then from this day forward, you will be known as...Leopardfur!" Announced Icekit.

Leopardfur? I've heard that before…

"No, that's lame!" Protested Waterkit. "How about...Leopardheart!"

Icekit rolled her eyes. "I'd rather be named Leoparddung than _that._ "

Waterkit shook his head. "A gorgeous cat deserves a gorgeous name."

What was with all these compliments? I didn't do anything!

"Aww, thank you Waterkit!" I purred, my face going scarlet. "I'll be Leopardheart than."

"It's Water _breeze_ now." He meowed, edging closer to me. "I'm from Thunderclan!"

"And I'm Icetuft!" Meowed Icekit. "I'm the Shadowclan medicine cat."

Well, looks like I'd have to be a stick cat. "Very well. I'll be from Windclan!"

After hours of play, my mother called me to the nursery, where I was greeted with a glare by Parrotkit.

I curled up on the left side of Cheetahpelt, to avoid Parrotkit while I dozed off. But even still I felt his hot stare prickling through my fur.

"Pumapaw! How's it like being an-"

"Not now, Leopardkit. I have to go battle training." Replied Pumapaw, cutting me off. I annoyingly flicked my tail, hurt and frustrated. Pumapaw never had any time for me anymore. Playing with Waterkit and his sister was getting boring, they always wanted to play lame nursery games, like moss ball.

My eyes than clouded with pain, mentally, as I recalled playing moss ball and mouse with Pumapaw, when I was barely two moons. Now, I was going to be made an apprentice in a few days. Maybe finally me and Pumapaw could be friends again, like the old times.

I watched as she turned her back, her black pelt sleek in the greenleaf sunshine.

Hanging my head, I padded back to the nursery, lonely once more. Staring at my paws, I accidently bumped into Parrotkit.

In a flash, he let a shriek, than a flash of claws tore into my shoulder. Instinctively, I sprung back, letting out a cry. My eyes grew wide with panic as I saw my brother, who as grumpy as he was, was seemly now my enemy. But as I gazed into his usually glaring brown eyes, I saw no anger, only fear.

At once, Pebblefoot dashed over, holding his ground between us. At once he turned to Parrotkit, blazing with fury.

"Just what do you think you're doing!?" He snarled.

"I…" Parrotkit hesitated, as though he himself did not have an answer. "I don't know. I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to what!? You didn't mean to badly injure your sister's shoulder, right before you'll be made apprentices!?"

"I'm fine." I protested. Pebblefoot whirled around.

"You are not." He said firmly. "You are a kit, a blow like this is a serious injury."

I am pretty much apprentice age! I can take a hit. Though as much I hate admitting it...it really hurts.

"I'm sorry Leopardkit." He muttered. As much as I was upset with him, it was almost as though my heart had lifted. My brother...was being caring towards me?

Without a word, I bowed my head, and followed Pebblefoot to the medicine cat den.

After a few days, and a few checkups from the medicine cat Cloudbelly, a white cat with amber eyes, I was as lonely as ever. With Cheetahpelt watching over Parrotkit all day and night, and Pumapaw barely acknowledging me anymore, I was left with only Waterkit who would visit me often. I appreciated it.

"May all cats old enough to swim in the lake, gather beneath the Meeting Rock for a clan meeting." Boomed Mistystar.

Cats gathered, whispering to one another. I limped outside the medicine den, seating myself next to Pebblefoot.

"We have gathered here today to rank up our six moon old kits." She announced. At once, Cheetahpelt began to groom me and Parrotkits pelts. Could this be…?

"Parrotkit, step forward. Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Parrotpaw. Your mentor will be…" She trailed off, taking a quick glance at the cats of Riverclan. "Pebblefoot. You may touch noses."

They did as told, Parrotkit exchanging an awkward glance with Pebblefoot. I was pretty disappointed, I wanted Pebblefoot to be my mentor.

"Leopardkit, step forward." I raised my tail in the air as she called my name, pride swelling up in my chest as Mistystar called my name. "Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leopardpaw. Your mentor will be-"

Suddenly, a band of cats broke into camp. The clans heads turned as these strangers invited themselves in. They smelt of no clan, only as rogues.

Mistystar lept down on all fours, her fur smooth along her back. "What are do you doing in clan territory?"

"We came to find Leopardstar." Said a fire colored tom, with green eyes and dark orange stripes. "Where is she?"

Again, that name. Others exchanged confused glances, as though they knew about this cat. I leaned over to Cheetahpelt.

"Whose Leopardstar?" I whispered.

Her eyes widened, but she didn't have time to answer as the conversation continued.

"Why must you see her?" Said Mistystar, sadness edging her meow.

"I asked a question." He snarled. "Where...is...Leopardstar!?"

Mistystar arched her back, while my clanmates claws slid out, as though ready for a fight.

"I asked a question too." She threatened. "Why must you see her!?"

"We've come to take her." He replied, calming down. "If that is what you must know."

"She's…" Mistystar sighed, suppressing a wail. "She's dead."

"Hah! You expect me to believe that!?" He growled. His claws slid out as her bared his fangs. "Hand her over now."

He then made eye contact with me, and he grinned wider than I thought possible. "There she is! She has to be Leopardstar...look at her!"

Leopard _star_!? I was merely an apprentice!

"Hand her over!" He threatened.

"No!" Yowled my clanmates.

"Very well…" He hissed. "Will take her by force."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I watched in terror as I realized the happy ceremony taking place only a few minutes ago, has now turned into a battlefield. Who were these cats!? Didn't they know Leopardstar was dead!?

"Parrotpaw!" Called out Pebblefoot, my mentor. "Get to the elders den! Stay with them!"

I hesitated for a moment, paralyzed with fear.

"Go, now!" He shrieked, than taking on an opponent.

I sprinted as fast as my legs could take me, not daring to look back. Though when I finally reached the elders den, I glanced over my shoulder. Leopardpaw was being grabbed by the scruff by the intruding rouges. Cats of Riverclan raked their claws, fighting for Leopardpaw back.

I wanted her gone, I knew I couldn't trust her. I couldn't trust anybody here, the only cat I can trust is-

"Parrotpaw! You're safe here in the elder's den." Greeted Tigerbelly.

"That's right." Growled Bushtail, thrashing his tail. "If any of those darn rogues come near us, I'll rip their pelts off!" Tigerbelly comforted Bushtail, resting her tail on his shoulder.

I ignored them. Not even the elders could be trusted. I watched the battle, now excited, as I could see the rogues were clearly winning, and would be off with Leopardpaw anytime now. Good. Leopardpaw is a traitor, you'll see.

I admired my clan's effort to keep the useless kit. I sneered as I watched Leopardpaw helplessly thrashing, clearly failing at putting up a fight. She was flailing her claws everywhere, missing almost every hit. And even when she didn't miss, she would only slice off her opponents fur.

Watching from the den entrance, I felt a force knock into me as fast as lightning. Scrambling away, I glanced upwards to see one of the rogues, his teeth bared.

I recalled all the times Leopardpaw had run away from the sound of my hiss. Fluffing up my furr to look twice my size, I choked out the scariest sound I could make, a threatening hiss.

But the rouge only hesitated for one moment. He swiped his claws down my muzzle, letting out an angry screech. "Give us Leopardstar!"

I winced in pain as he scratched me. "She's dead! Mistystar is now our leader!" I spat.

" _Liar!"_ He hissed, biting off my right ear.

I yelped in agony as my right ear was torn off. I stared at it, shocked, at what this rouge had just done. "You want Leopardpaw!?" I growled. "Then take her! Take her away, far from Riverclan!" Tigerbelly looked shocked at what I just said. Even so, she lunged herself at my opponent, protecting me.

I fled from the Elders den, sprinting away from camp. I reached the edge of the lake. I looked down into it, seeing blood and Leopardpaw, killing helpless kits, attacking a mysterious cat who seemed to protect the kits. It was the same vision. I knew what it was trying to tell me, Leopardpaw cannot be trusted. She would grow to be a monster! A villain!

But I will stop her. I will train to be a strong warrior, and stop my sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I looked behind my shoulder to see Waterkit bounding beside me, his eyes round with mischief and excitement.

"We should head back soon, Waterkit. Your apprentice ceremony will be soon." I said, a little nervous about getting in trouble. Waterkit was too excited to wait to tour the territory, so he convinced me to sneak out with him. I already regretted it.

"But Pumapaw!" Waterkit protested. "It's not even sunhigh yet! We still have a little while."

"Waterkit, i'm going to be leader one day." I sighed, imaging me known as Pumastar. "I can't bear to get in trouble with Mistystar!"

Waterkit tilted his head. "I thought you said you wanted to be a queen. You can't be a leader _and_ have a kits!"

I winced. "Yeah, but I don't like any of the toms."

"Well, I'm going to have kits. Me and Leopardkit." He purred.

I flinched, jealousy welling up. "Leopardkit isn't interested!" I snapped, my tone sharper than intended. Waterkit was also shocked.

"Why would you care!?" He growled. "And you don't even know how she feels about being my mate. I may only be an apprentice-"

"You're still a kit." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm being made an apprentice today!" He said proudly.

I rolled my eyes again. "Let's just head back to camp. Silvermouse is bound to be looking for you by now."

Waterkit just grunted as he followed me, upset to have to go back to camp. I was happy that he was becoming an apprentice, but I was really proud of Leopardkit. I imagined all the times we played together. Now, we'd start battle training with each other! I've been waiting forever for her to become an apprentice, ever since I became an apprentice, I've sort of been separated from her. My apprentice duties kept me real busy!

"Hey, Pumapaw," Started Waterkit, "When you become leader, can you make me your deputy? I want to be leader too!"

"I haven't been made leader _yet_ " I chuckled. "And I've already decided Leopardkit will be my deputy."

He rolled his eyes. "It's always about Leopardkit." He grunted.

"We're really good friends!" I meowed defensively. It was true, me and Leopardkit were inseparable!

Suddenly, I blocked Waterkit with my long sleek tail. I laid down, hiding me and him. He glanced up at me, confused.

"Shh, I smell something. I think it's rouges!" I whispered. "We have to get back to camp and warn Mistystar. We have to go _silently._ " Waterkit nodded, his blue eyes now round with fear.

We both padded back to camp as silently as possible, exchanging nervous glances. I tried to stay as calm as possible, but I could tell Waterkit could sense my fear. What if we ran into these rouges!? I could defend myself, sure, but I couldn't defend myself _and_ Waterkit! I knew I shouldn't have agreed to sneak out with him!

At last, camp came into my view. I sprinted to camp, looking back only to make sure Waterkit was following. As we arrived, cats were fighting everywhere, as we heard battle cries. My heart quickened. Was the clan safe!? Was Sandpaw, my sister, safe!? But most of all, was Leopardkit safe!?

"Leopardkit!" I called out, looking in every direction for her. At last, my eyes lay on her, as she was being grabbed by the rouges I had scented.

Immediately, I ran over to the rouges, where my clanmates were bravely fighting for Leopardkit back. I struggled to fight, as there were so many cats in one place, it was too crowded and cramped to properly fight.

I felt a cat digging their claws into my neck fur, but since it was just a tuft of fur, I felt no pain. I wrenched myself free, and swiftly turned around to see my denmate, Batpaw.

"We have to get to the nursery!" Batpaw announced loudly, over the cries of battling cats. "The apprentices protect the queens and kits!"

I was about to protest, I cared about Leopardkit more. But I dipped my head, and followed the tortoiseshell tom to the nursery.

"Batpaw!" Squealed Bumblekit.

"And Pumapaw!" Said his brother, Badgerkit. Both kits were white toms with black stripes. However Badgerkit had blue eyes while his brother has yellow.

"Hi kits." I purred, forgetting about the battle for a flash.

Badgerkit bounced up and down. "Is there a battle going on!? Me and Bumblekit can fight!"

Their mother, Stripedtail, gasped, "Absolutely not! You will stay here in the nursery, where me, Batpaw, Pumapaw, Sandpaw, Sunnypaw, _and_ Firepaw will protect you! You're lucky there's so many apprentices to help fight."

I glanced up, spotting my sister Sandpaw. "What's going on?" I murmured, quiet enough so the kits couldn't hear. "Are the rogues trying to lake Leopardkit?"

"Leopard _paw_." Sandpaw corrected.

My yellow eyes clouded with sorrow. "I missed the ceremony?"

"Sort of." She sighed. "The rogues broke in during the ceremony, and demanded to have Leopardstar. They didn't believe us when we said she was dead, and now they think Leopardpaw is Leopardstar because of her leopard pelt."

"Oh no!" I wailed.

"We'll win. Don't worry." Soothed Sandpaw.

I sure hope so! I can't stand the thought of ever losing Leopardpaw.

"Stupid rouges." Snarled Batpaw, flexing his claws. "They don't deserve a cat as lovely as Leopardpaw!"

I blinked in surprise. Batpaw was usually very peaceful. Don't tell me _another_ tom is fawning over Leopardpaw! I felt a little hurt. It was true, Leopardpaws pelt was very pretty, and she had brilliant green eyes. Unlike her, I have a plain black pelt, and the ugliest eye color, yellow.

"Hey, where's Waterkit?" Questioned Sunnypaw. Sunnypaw and his sister, Firepaw, were the oldest apprentices. "Or Waterpaw, I don't really know what his name is right now…"

"It's still Waterkit." Answered Firepaw. "And yeah, shouldn't he be in the nursery!? It's dangerous out there!"

"Oh dear, we need to find him right away!" Wailed his mother, Blueowl. "I was so busy fussing over Icekit, I forgot!"

"Don't worry Blueowl, I'll go get him." Announced Firepaw, puffing out her chest. "Batpaw, come with me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **POV: Batpaw**

That coward Waterkit, running off in the middle of battle! I knew that son of badger wasn't cut out to be a warrior, much less Leopardpaws mate! Leopardpaw is mine...she just doesn't know it yet.

"So, how are things between you and Leopardpaw?" Giggled Firepaw.

"Now is not the time to gossip!" I scowled. Then I slowly blinked in surprise. "Is it really that obvious that I like her in that way?"

Firepaw rolled her eyes in response. "I think every young tom in this clan likes her, _just_ because she's pretty." She huffed. "I'd be the prettiest she-cat here if it weren't for her leopard pelt!"

"I don't like her just for her looks!" I bristled. Than I let my dark brown pelt lay flat. "You should understand. I've seen you eyeing Waterkit recently."

"Oh, shut up!" She growled. "He likes Leopardpaw."

"Stupid kit. Doesn't he know she's taken by me?" I spat. "Maybe not now, but soon. I'm naming one of our future kits Hollykit. Or maybe Berrykit...how about Blossomkit? Ooh, what about-"

"Be quiet, and look for Waterkit like we're supposed to be doing!" Firepaw scolded, cutting me off. "This is serious, Batpaw! He could be hurt!"

I nodded in response, and started scenting for Waterkit. As much as I hated him, he didn't deserve-

"Let us take Leopardpaw," Announced the rogue leader. "Or we'll kill her right this second."

"No!" Shrieked Pumapaw, jumping out of the nursery.

I exchanged shocked glances with my clanmates, then looked to Mistystar. She better have a plan.

"Then take her." She hissed. My clanmates looked mortified.

"But Mistystar!"

"She's a Riverclan cat!"

"This is her home!"

I watched in horror as they snatched Leopardpaw from her home, her eyes stretched wide with horror.

"...Batpaw…" What was that? I heard something…

"Hey, Batpaw!" There it is again!

"Batpaw! Over here!" Now I knew what it was. I whipped around, to see Waterkit hiding behind a bush. Beside him were some mysterious berries…

"Look at these berries!" He proudly announced. "I gathered them all by myself!"

"Are those...death berries?" I asked, a sinister smile widening across my face.

(Which do you ship more? Waterkit x Leopardpaw or Batpaw x Leopardpaw?)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **POV: Trout**

"Tawny...do you ever think about leaving the domain?" I finally said, getting the courage to do so. Tawny and I are best friends, we tell each other everything.

"Why would I?" She said, flicking her ear.

"I don't know, the domain just isn't the same. Stealing Leopardstar, killing off random cats." I explained. "It just doesn't seem right!"

"I get what you mean." She sighed, her brown eyes affectionate. "But what choice do we have?"

I shot upright in alarm as Leopardstar entered our den. Her leopard fur was bristled in fear. "Please don't hurt me!" She squealed.

But Tawny only laughed. "I thought clan leaders were supposed to be powerful and scary." I swatted her with my claws in.

"Shut up, Tawny!" I hissed. "She might use her powers on us!"

Leopardstar tilted her head. "I'm not Leopardstar, I'm Leopardpaw. And I can assure you, I don't have powers."

"You were said to have nine lives." Pointed out Tawny.

"I don't have nine lives, Leopardstar does." She chuckled. But her humor than faded away. "But now Leopardstar is dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I whispered, wrapping my tail around her. I didn't realize how pretty she was until now…

Leopardpaw flinched, but then stayed calm, allowing me to touch her with my tail tip.

"Trout." Tawny rolled her eyes. "A cat as pretty as she is probably already has a mate.

My calico fur bristled, my green eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I was just being polite! You should try it sometime!" Even so, I knew Tawny wasn't trying to be rude.

Leopardpaw blushed fiercely and rolled up on the moss bedding. "I think i'll just go to sleep now…" As her eyes closed, and her breathing slowed, Tawny turned to me.

"Do you actually like her?" She questioned.

"Just because I touched her slightly, doesn't mean I like her." I whispered angrily. "But honestly...I wouldn't mind being her mate, If she liked me."

"What should your kits be called? Leopardtrout? Troutpaw?" She chuckled.

"Oh, stop being such a mouse brain!" I teased. But then my face darkened. "Tawny, we can't stay here. These cats seem bad."

"We can't discuss it now" She sighed, angeling her ears towards Leopardpaw. "She might overhear us." She added on quieter.

"Hey...Trout?" I blinked open my eyes, taking in the sunlight that was pouring into the den. I looked up to see Leopardpaw, standing over me. I sat up, giving my legs a stretch, and waited for her to resume talking.

"I wanted to thank you and Tawny, for being so polite." She cheerfully meowed. She mumbled grumply, "Unlike the other cats here."

"Yeah, me and Tawny are much more sophisticated." I praised myself, puffing out my chest in pride.

"Do you guys actually like it here?" Questioned Leopardpaw, giving her chest a few embarrassed licks. Me and Tawny exchanged a glance. Tawny broke the silence.

"Not exactly...but we'll be killed if we attempt to leave." Admitted Tawny. Then a light bulb went off. "But, I heard your cats could swim. Alright, here's the plan…"


	7. Chapter 7

Great Starclan, the rogues just took Leopardpaw! I looked around in astonishment, deciding whose injuries were the worst. As the medicine cat, it is my duty to keep these cats healthy. I would have to retire to the elders den soon...but I still must mentor an apprentice! Badgerkit and Bumblekit show no interest in herbs, but no other she-cats are expecting kits! Starclan, send me a sign!

"Cloudbelly!" Gasped Frogfoot, sprinting towards me in panic. "Waterkit is choking, Batpaw found him!"

I snatched up some Juniper Berries from my herb storage to help him breath, and rushed to Waterkit and Batpaw, shoving the astonished cats out of the way to reach him.

"Did he eat something strange?" I snapped at Batpaw. He looked to me, as if he wasn't worried at all about Waterkit.

"Bat-" Choked out Waterkit, answering instead. "Batpaw said…" He broke out into a fit of gags.

I aggressively shoved down the Juniper Berries, if I didn't, he would surely choke to death. My amber eyes snapped up to Batpaw.

"What did you say, Batpaw?" I asked, busy forcing Waterkit to eat the Juniper Berries.

"He ate death berries, Cloudbelly." He meowed calmly.

"He _what!?_ " I spat, my white fur bristled and amber eyes narrowed. "You told him to eat...death berries!?"

"No!" He chuckled, as if this was all just some joke. "He was planning to eat them, and I tried to save him, but it was too late. He started choking, so I brought him out here so you could help."

I didn't have time to question him. I trusted he was telling the truth, he was my clanmate. Nobody ever lies to a medicine cat.

Silvermouse, his mother, was watching with wide eyes. She could help.

"Silvermouse, get some wet moss for Waterkit! He needs to wash down the Juniper Berries." I ordered. Silvermouse dashed off with a quick nod, heading for the river.

"I want to help too!" Demanded Firepaw, love in her green eyes.

"Not now-"

"Thyme helps with anxiety, I'll go grab some!" She dashed off without waiting for an answer.

I looked down at Waterkit, and was shocked to see his body limp, his blue eyes closed. I checked for signs of breathing, and his blue eyes flew open, yet they were creepily...angry.

"Stop her…" He hissed. "Stop her before it's too late!"

"W-What!?" I stuttered, utterly shaken. "Waterkit, are you okay!?"

"Extinguish the flames! Or the clans will be doomed!" He hissed. "She is returning, stronger than ever." His blue eyes shut, and his breathing was cut off. He was dead.

"I got the Thyme-" Firepaw stopped abruptly at the sight of Waterkits limp body. Her voice rose to a wail. "Waterkit, no!"

Batpaw sighed. "He would've made a great warrior…"

"Oh shut it!" Snarled Firepaw, lashing her tail in rage. "You barely looked for him, I searched every inch of camp and you just happened to find him on the first try, in a bush!"

"Are you accusing me of murdering him!?" Snarled Batpaw. "We've always been enemies, but we're clanmates! We will always stick together!"

I felt a twinge of guilt about suspecting Batpaw. Both Batpaw and Waterkit obviously fancied Leopardpaw, but surely no cat would go as far as to kill for love. But my mind was focused on Waterkits last words. Surely it was a warning? A prophecy, perhaps? I asked for a message from Starclan, but I never knew the cost would be the death of a kit, the day they were about to be apprenticed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **POV: Icekit**

Today was the day. I was about to be apprenticed...yay…

I should be thrilled! Enthused about training to defend my clan! But I always thought Waterkit would be beside me, as we trained. Now that could never happen. It was all because of Parrotpaw. At least, that's what I heard.

I sat lost in thought in front of the nursery, my eyes clouded with grief. Life would never be the same without Waterkit. He never got to recieve his warrior name...what a shame.

"We'll all miss him." I lurched as Batpaw suddenly spoke to me.

"But you _hated_ Waterkit!" I growled, shock edging my growl.

"Even so, I never wanted him to die." He sighed, his eyes round and sad. "The last he ever heard of me was me lecturing him. I wish I could've fixed things before...now. When It's too late."

I felt pity for him. It was bad for both of us. "I'm sorry some of the cats suspect you for Waterkits death, just because of a little rivalry."

"I can see where they're coming from." He meowed. His voice than lowered to a growl. "But the real murderer is Parrotpaw. He snuck out in the middle of the battle, in the exact direction of the bush Waterkit was in. I bet Parrotpaw fed him those Death berries!"

"Do you really think it could've been him!?" I gasped. "Why would he want to kill Waterkit?"

"Think about it. Parrotpaw hates his sister, Leopardpaw. Remember when he scratched her across the face?" Batpaw meowed reasonably. "He'd want to kill Waterkit, because he knows Leopardpaw cares about him.

Was that sadness in his mew?

I whipped around to where Parrotpaw was lying in the greenleaf sunshine. "That fox heart!" I snarled.

"We'll get revenge on him one day." He muttered in my ear. "But right now, few are smart enough to know Parrotpaw is the murderer."

I nodded furiously, my claws digging into the hardened ground in anger. Batpaw had made more sense than any cat these days. I will train for my warrior name, and then avenge Waterkits death. Parrotpaw will pay.

Batpaw rested his tail tip on my shoulder reassuringly. And let out a soft purr.

"May all cats old enough to swim in the lake, gather around for a clan meeting!" Called out Mistystar, standing proudly in front of the gathering cats. "As you all know, the rogues have defeated us, and have taken Leopardpaw. However don't worry, we will get her. I buffed when I said I didn't care about her life."

"We will raid their homes, but before that, it is time we train more warriors." She purred. "Icekit, step forward."

I forgot about Parrotpaw, and I paced forward, my spirits lifted. I then felt a little hurt as I knew Waterkit would never earn his warrior name.

"Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. Your menter will be Breezefoot, touch noses please." I nodded briskly, as I padded forward as our muzzles came in contact. A flash of anger surged through me as I imagined digging my teeth into Parrotpaw, taking away his life, as he took away an important part of me.


End file.
